Joleene Fowler
Her actual name is Joleene Jokerster. She didn't like it though and changed it as the apocalypse happened. Fowler was the name of her dead mother, who died giving her birth. Before the invasion, her parents were very rich and she lived her life to the fullest, never thinking about money or other problems normal people have. She is also a narcissist, thinking herself of very beautiful (that she is) and very smart, and treats others as if they are there to serve her. She is the center of the universe in her eyes, and her needs should be the first priority of everyone. When the invasion began, her father and step-mother abandoned her to go hide in an underground shelter, leaving her alone in the mansion, not caring about her. She had a few servants in there at first, but they abandoned her to go search for their families when things got worse. She pleaded with all of them to stay but eventually none did. Some of them offered to take her with them, but she refused, hoping that her parents would come back for her. After everyone left, she got depressed and cried for days to come. Eventually, the invasion stopped but the world was too dangerous for her to leave the secure mansion. A group then came by, pleading for help, and Joleene let them in, not caring anymore if they would hurt her. The group turned out to be kind enough, and thanked her for letting them stay. Joleene was an introvert though, and hid her depression from them. Although she appreciated having them around deeply, she told them that if they wanted to stay they should become her personal service. After that, she resumed being the arrogant child she once was. When the science group arrived, Joleene appeared with a shotgun, (the only weapon she had inside the house), and threatened the group that if they meant bad they had a whole lot of trouble on their hands. William laughed, seeing how inexperienced Joleene was, but congratulated on her courage. Joleene then stood there, and William let his gun down, ordering his men to do the same. He said they were just passing by and that they need help to save the world. Joleene put her gun down and William explained. Joleene put on her strong and independent face and said they could spend the night there. The servants then protested, one said "Screw you Joleene", and said he would leave with the science group when they would leave. Others agreed as well, and Joleene said they couldn't go as they were her servants. William said he needed all the help he could get, so he said he would take anyone who wanted to go, even by force. Although, he encouraged Joleene to follow them too. Joleene said everyone was free to do what they wanted, but they should be at least grateful that she let them live there for so long. Then, with her head up, she went upstairs in her room. The following day, as the group prepared to leave, Someone went and talked to Joleene, in an attempt to convince her to join them. She hesitated at first, but eventually she left. The real reason behind this was that she didn't want to be alone again, but she made up an excuse saying the group would need her to reach their destination. After they left, Joleene had her whole wardrobe and accessories taken with her, but soon someone realised they were a burden and tossed them out. Joleene then snapped and found the only bag that remained and kept it. despite the constant danger around, she would always put on her lipstick and take care of her appearance. It is later revealed that her parents were only proud of her for being beautiful, and it is implied that she stays beautiful to please them, even though they are not around. It is also revealed that her step-mother treated her as nothing more than an accessory, having her around to impress people and getting rid of her when no one was around. Over the course of the journey, she was constantly a pain in the ass, and only William saw some goodness and potential with her, and even kept her company when everyone else rejected her. This caused some trouble with him and Christine, when the latter realised Joleene had a crush on William. In fact, Joleene wanted to get together with William because she saw him as the most powerful man in the group. After William and Christine had a fight, because William defended Joleene, she threw herself on him but he angrily rejected her and rushed to Christine and admitted his mistake. Joleene then was left alone, with almost no one who liked her. Then Jack Rogers hit on her and they had sex. At some point, tries to fend off a leecher but fails, and Nora saves her, but stains her dress with leecher blood. Joleene yells at her for ruining her dress, and Nora argues she just saved her. Joleene then looks at the back of the dress, which is full of mud, and admits the dress was dirty from the moment she fell down, and it wasn't Nora's fault. She then added that she did well for a muggle. As an act of good will, joleene offered to help her pick better shoes in the next supply run. Nora replied that they don't have time to go into department stores for useless things, but joleene said they needed to, as she needed a new dress. Nora said nothing but follows her to make sure the department store is safe. As soon as she does, they split up and look for supplies. Nora and a couple of others return with food and other goods, while Joleene returns with multiple clothes, toys and other numerous accessories. Nora gets angry at her for being careless and tells her they won't take any of that with them. She and the other two members start walking back to the cars, while Joleene walks behind them, trying to convince them to take the stuff with them. Suddenly, a big group of leechers appears, and the group runs to the cars, while Joleene runs back and takes the things she gathhered back in the mall. Nora and the others get in the cars as they are getting overwhelmed and head back. Back in the base, Nora explainss to william what happened, and he says they will go back for her. A few hours later, they hear a horn right outside. A group goes out, only to find a car stuck on a couple leechers, and about a dozen fighting their way in the car. As they clean the area, Joleene comes out of the car, bloodied and disgusted, but not bitten. "I need to take a bath she says and walks in the base. A while later, she comes out of the bathroom, and people are already picking on the stuff she brought back. She interrupted them all, and started unloading the bags. She had picked something for everyone, and despite what Nora told her earlier, people liked this. Nora was outside in the balcony, when Joleene came with a bag and gave it to her. She said Ryan would love what was in there, and Nora pulled out a sexy underwear. She then smiled, and Joleene added that this was only the beginning. Nora thanked her, and said she was sorry, both for leaving her behind and for not taking the stuff with them in the first place. Joleene forgave her, and said she took care of herself. Nora also said Joleene was right, the supplies she took were essential for survival, while the supplies Joleene too were essential for living. Then they shared a moment, and Jollene walked back in. Danny passed besides her that moment, and didn't even look at her. "Hey, big boy", Joleene said. Danny turned around and Joleene tossed him a deodorant spray. She said she didn't know what else to take him, as he was unusual, but they didn't take many baths, so she thought that would be his best choice. She then joked that he stinked a bit. Danny replied "thanks, I guess" and continued on his way. Then Joleene saw Christine, who also passed right besides her without saying anything. When they lived under the empire's rule, she is raped repeatedly by some inmates. She tries to tell the cops there, but they are corrupted by the empire and threaten her. She keeps it together and doesn't say anything else again. The cops make a deal with the inmates that they will never go on supply runs and will only stay inside the walls. Theee traitors will be executed afterwards. They will even turn a blind eye to rape. Aldo later some of the men tried to rape some women of the community, and Jooleene offered to take their position. She believed in William's vision of a peaceful community and that the empire could be dealt with. She felt that was the only way she could contribute to it. She gives in to the inmates many times as long as they leave the rest of the girls alone. Later, it is revealed that one of the inmates had HIV, and Jollene became a carrier. The inmate is killed though and Joleene never learns this. **At some point someone will say that the specific inmate was at the HIV wing** When they move to the deadlands, she offers to help at the orphanage. **If she already knows she has HIV, she will be treated badly because of it. If the incident with the kids (the one where they disappeared the child) happens before that, the person who treated her badly will be punished by the public as they will have zero tolerance towards bullies. Later she infects Danny too and he starts showing symptoms just before the final battle. Joleene is distraught over his coming death, but Danny tells her it doesn't matter, meaning the war that's about to come. She also freaks out thinking abou the child she is going to bring in the world. In the end, she gives birth to a child, and it is revealed that the baby doesn't have the virus. Joleene dies a few years after the final battle, leaving the child in the hands of Lance and the others to raise